Dying Is The Day Worth Living For
by BlahMaster36
Summary: Ash and May come from two different families and somehow happen to go to the same preschool. Their friendship keeps them together even through the hardest of times. Later in their life something catastrophic happens and not even their relationship could fix it. Ash x May. Rated M for curse words and some sexual parts but there will be no lemons. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON
1. Hello, I'm Narrator

Rain. Why does it ruin the best of moments? First you're walking around with your best friend on the first day of school and then it starts pouring down rain and a wild houndoom charges at you and tries to eat your best friend. It's a real mood killer. Or...when it starts raining on your best friend's grave on the day of their funeral. But, that's another story, back on the plot.

This story has nothing to do with rain, but it was a nice start right? ;p Well anyways, this story begins with two families. One is a nice rich family who has a daughter named May. She loves her life...well sorta. She loves her home, her huge yard that she can run around in, her pet furfrou, and of course their amazing pool with cool neon lights for when it gets dark. But the one thing that she isn't too fond of is,,,her parents. Her father is a well-known business man who is always on the road or in a plane going from region to region, and when he is home he never gets to spend time with her because he is always on his phone talking about meetings, products, and other business stuff like that. Her mom though is the worst. May, because she is young, doesn't know this yet, but I do because I'm the narrator. Narrators know all, like Morgan Freeman. Her mother, after she puts May to sleep, goes out to the local bar and gambles her money away like it's some common pocket watch. Money isn't the only thing that she sells away. On some nights May's mom might have a few to many and things tend to get out of hand. Like sleeping with other men. She comes home with a breath that smells like whiskey and a body that smells like...well only God knows that, but when May's mother is home, she doesn't stop drinking. May doesn't know the meaning of drunk because she is about to be in preschool, but when her mom gets drunk, things get ugly. Most of the time it's just some choice words are being said, well, more like screamed, but on some nights May might get a punch thrown at her. And what's worse of all is that May thinks that this is all normal, and when her dad comes home she hides the alcohol and tries to get rid of the smell of her breath and doesn't go gamble at night, she becomes an angel.

This next family is a bit different than the other family. This family is not as rich. Some may say that they are poor. They live in an apartment complex and seem to live off of it just fine. It's only a mother and her son. Delia and Ash Ketchup...I mean Ketchum live in this apartment alone. Ash's father walked away from him and his mother when he was a baby. Ever since that happened, Delia has barely had enough money to keep both her and Ash alive. Delia works both day and night, she has little time off of work and she uses that time to sleep. Ash doesn't see his mother that much but he knows that she loves him and that after he gets older and gets a job he'll be able to see his mom more. They both cannot wait for that day.

Both Ash and May are four years old and are ready to start preschool. Both are excited for the road ahead. May goes early because her mother was drunk and couldn't tell the time so she arrived very early. Ash walked there with his mom. They both reached the top of a valley and at the bottom they saw the one place that would change Ash's life forever. Preschool.


	2. Ash Ketchup! Wait, Not again

The look on Ash's face was indescribable; it was enough to make the IRS smile. Ash started running down the valley as fast as he could before his mom stopped him. She didn't want to see Ash get hurt on the first day of school. Delia took Ash's hand and started to walk with him to the school building. As they were walking, Delia felt some raindrops on her arms and looked up to see storm clouds above their heads. Ash started to feel the drops as well, so he wrapped his leather jacket around him so that he can keep dry. His leather jacket was his dad's; he left it for him when he walked out of their lives forever. The jacket of course was too big for Ash, but one day he'll grow into it. Ash loves the jacket very much; he never stops wearing it. When the two reached the school, it had started to pour down rain. Delia kissed Ash good bye and wished him luck as she ran back up the valley side.

Apparently Ash was very late for school. He walked into the full classroom and looked around

"Ah, you must be Ash Ketchup?" The teacher asked. (See even teachers make mistakes) Ash looked at her and laughed. He corrected her and adjusted his jacket. "Oops, I'm sorry, Mr. Ketchum. I'm Ms. Crow and I'll be your teacher for this year." She gave him and smile and directed him to a table with two other students. He sat down and identified the two students. One was named Gary Oak; he was a lively kid who loved to talk about his grandpa who was a well-known Pokémon professor. He had spiky brown hair and black eyes. He wore a blue sweater and cargo shorts. He was not a small fella; he was probably the tallest one in the classroom, besides the teacher of course. He was very loud and had a weird country voice that sounded both soothing and menacing. The other student was a girl, her name was May. May was a nice 'lass who was very quiet. She had short brunette hair and wore a red shirt with jean shorts. She seemed like she didn't like Gary that much. Ash introduced himself and smiled as big as the moon. Ash was known for his smiles. Gary smiled back and high fived Ash. Ash sat next to May and said hi, he put up his hand for a high five and she looked at it with irresistible puppy-doll eyes and high fived Ash.

Lunch came and the trio sat at the same table and talked about their lives and their parents and grandparents. Well, May didn't talk about her parents but she didn't mind talking about her furfrou, or her awesome pool. Gary talked about his grandfather's work and how when Gary gets older he'll get his first Pokémon and help his father with a device called the pokedex. Ash didn't talk much about his family. Mostly because the only family he knows is his mom. He doesn't own much but loves helping people with their problems and difficulties. That's what makes him Delia's little soldier. Ash was happy to have already have made two friends on the same day. He couldn't wait to play with them at recess. What he didn't know was what was waiting for him outside, in the rain.


	3. May Side Story

"Hurry up May! You'll be late for school. And if you are late, heaven forbid what I'll do to you!" May's mom yelled upstairs to her room. May looked up at the clock and it said that the time was 6:30 am. School starts at 9:00. They live less than ten minutes away from the preschool and they are leaving at 6:30, being drunk is awesome right? May's mom didn't want to drive so she let Ronald, their butler, drive May to school. Ronald is a kind, young man with blonde hair. He has an undercut and slight stubble around his chin, he also has green eyes. But his most precious feature is his smile. He is always more than happy to take May anywhere to get out of the house and away from her parents. When they got into the car, Ronald whispered to May, "I know that it's super early and your school doesn't start yet, so let's waste time and get some ice cream. Would you like that?" He smiled as May nodded hazily for she was still not awake yet.

When they got out of the car Ronald opened the door and helped May out of her car seat. They walked to their favorite ice cream shop and May got some vanilla ice cream and Ronald got cookies and cream. They sat down and Ronald asked May a question, "So May, are you excited for school today?" May nodded as she engulfed an entire spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "That's good," said Ronald "If you ever need anyone just call me, ok?" He hands May a piece of paper. "I wrote down my number on this piece of paper. Give this to your teacher today and tell her that if anything happens to you to call this number. Can you do that for me?" May nodded again but with her thumbs up this time indicating that she understood. Ronald smiled and gave May a hug. "Alrighty then, look at the time its 7:30. I should get you to school before your mother starts to freak out again" Ronald said as he helped May clean up her mess. May laughed at the statement and started walking to the car with Ronald holding her hand. They got in and Ronald drove to the school building.

They arrived at 7:45 and said their good byes as Ronald drove back to her house. May walked into the building and walked to one of the classrooms that read room 01. She tried to open it but it was locked. She repeated the same routine of going from door to door and trying to open them but soon realizing that they are locked until she reached room 15. She opens up the door to see a teacher dressed up in a red dress sitting at her desk reading a book. The teacher looks up and looks at May with a confused look on her face. "Excuse me dear but do you realize that my class doesn't start for almost an hour now. Where are your parents?" She asked as she looked up and down the halls for any sign that might lead to find where this mysterious girl's parents are. May just looks at her and frowns a little. The teacher lets off a sigh and tells May to find a seat anywhere she liked. "My name is Beckeh Crow, but you can call me Ms. Crow. I'll be your teacher for this year. Can you tell me your name?" She waited for May to give an answer. May told her after a few seconds of silence. "It's nice to meet you May! I'm sure that we'll have a great time together this school year. Just wait right here until the other students start showing up." Ms. Crow sat back down and started to read again.

It was very boring for May waiting for the students to arrive. She didn't like being early. She tried doing some puzzles but that quickly got boring without anyone with her. She wanted to go back home with her furfrou and Ron. She started to cry a little bit before she heard something come down the hallway that she went down earlier that day. A child with their parents walked in the classroom and introduced themselves to the teacher. After that another family entered the classroom, then another, then another, then another, until almost all the tables were filled up. The only table that wasn't filled up was hers. In fact she was the only one at her table. Right before the teacher grabbed the chalk stick to begin the day one more family walked in. It was a boy with his grandfather. The boy's name was Gary Oak and May did not like him. She was frightened by him. He had a body like a bull, even though he was only four, and he was wearing blue. May hates the color blue, but when he came to sit next to her she nearly lost it.

He stuck his hand out and said, "Hi! My name is Gary, and my grandpa's a Pokémon professor! You seem like a cool kid, I hope that we can be friends!" He smiled. May looked at him and didn't say a word. She shook his hand and looked down; she didn't want to become friends with him. "That's ok. You don't have to talk. I'll get to you eventually. Could you at least tell me your name?" Gary asked with the same smile he gave her before. May answered with her name and Gary complimented her on her name. She started to think; maybe she would be ok with being his friend…maybe.

The teacher waited another five minutes to see if other students would show up and then started writing on the chalkboard. She introduced herself to the class and laid down some rules. "Alright class, this will be our schedule for the year…" Ms. Crow wasn't able to finish because something opened the door. It was a boy with an oversized jacket. This boy had raven black messy hair and ripped up jeans. He looked very dirty and with that jacket on, he looked like he was homeless or something. The teacher looked at her attendance sheet and said, "Ah, you must be Ash Ketchup?" The boy laughed and adjusted his jacket. He corrected her afterwards. "Oops, I'm sorry, Mr. Ketchum. I'm Ms. Crow and I'll be your teacher for this year." She gave him and smile and directed him to the table that Gary and I were at. Gary was the first to say anything. He quickly told Ash his name and went on about how awesome his grandfather was. He finally stopped to let Ash speak. Ash seemed like a nice 'lad who smiled a lot to May. After he introduced himself he smiled as big as the moon. The two boys high-fived and then Ash looked at May. He said hi and put his hand up. It took a while for May to realize what he was doing and took on his offer for a high five.

It was hard for the trio to stay focused because they were laughing their butts off at the stories that Gary was telling them. The teacher got on them several times. When lunch came they all sat at a table together in the cafeteria and talked the whole time. Gary was talking about his grandpa and how when he gets older that he is going to help is grandpa with a weird device called a pokedex. Ash said that he didn't have much to say and that he wants to hear our stories. May didn't want to talk about her parents and so she talked about her furfrou and her awesome pool. She even said that at some point that she would have them over at her house so that they can swim in her pool. The three got along very well and never left each other's sides until recess. When recess came Gary left to swing on the swings while Ash and May walked around the edge of the playground. The playground is surrounded by a forest, and once they found a pathway into the forest they of course, being the youngsters that they are, went in the forest. That was one of the worst mistakes of May's entire life.


End file.
